


Golden Diarys

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adultery, Character Death, Multi, Polyamory, shadow poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prologue of the Boogiemans Sibling and How old Jackson Overland and Kozmotis Pitchner Juniour, really is.<br/>When time began in the golden age, everyone thought peace was accomplished, but Gold has never brought peace has it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The world was created with one word, and that was...

anyway so here it is.  
I forgot the name of Kozmotis Pitchiners ship so I’m calling it the Golden locket, if you guys know what it's called tell me than tell me and I’ll re-edit it later.  
_________________________________________________________________

Page one

Nobody knows how the great Milky-way was made, how the galaxies were created and planets were eventually formed, how microorganisms, cells, other particles manifested into a living and breathing-sometimes intellectual- life.

Although the evolving constellations saw one another as neighbours, or a distant family,  
in their own solar system's, most gave thanks to the Star pilots who had helped create transportations to meet with their neighbours and other living constellations halfway.  
it was different for other constellations to get along most ignore one another some try to make peace and discuss possible tracings and sharing each other's resources,

When the worlds were first created even though they were a new race, a new civilisation, they were blessed to live in an age where they understood one another. Young races had to cooperate with many worlds, older and wiser, some thought there wouldn't be any possible conflict between them and they lived in peace they called this, The Golden Age…

Don't be daft of course there were fights, the only thing 'Golden' in the Golden age was the honour of the battles they had.

Seven leaders of the oldest and first world's, gathered together and agreed to become the Guardians of the universe, to try to keep the peace, prosperity and continue this Golden Age.  
The seven lived in their constellations but travelled to conquer and battle many waging wars to keep the peace.

They all helped one another in glorious battles, but a disturbing plot was being formed, something causing fear and panic over the many new worlds and constellations.  
The Pooka Tribe always had high views of themselves as a proud race, but that pride was growing and soon they decided that the other worlds were below them, uneducated, lacking, no magical abilities or respectable traditions whatsoever.

They decided that they might send out Pooka’s to educate and teach the new worlds their ways and if they didn’t convert...they had other means to change their minds.

The other six Guardians did not agree with their ways and were worried that they might lose a comrade or worse.  
Ride into battle against them.

So they decided together it was only fair to make one of the seven their leader, so no conflict would arise within the group.

Kounéli The Guardian of the Lepus Constellation and Pooka Tribe, voted that he be leader, since his world was one of the many original seven that consists of eight, (Since he had a thing for even numbers) he proclaimed that he was the better choice of his agility, strength and knowledge. But since he was Pooka it would earn him a flat out no.

Simon Vouet The Guardian of Time of the Ceberus Constellation was a pacifist and felt uncomfortable with the conflict and since he could see time, he knew there are many possibilities of the future, but he knew that none of this would matter anyway, for soon enough something much worse than a Hitler- I mean Pooka- cleansing would be the last thing on anybody’s mind, but they didn’t need to know that yet.

“I vote Minus Lunaoff.” the others paused at this, they assumed they were all going to vote for themselves, but when Simon made the suggestion they realised it wasn’t that much of a bad idea.  
“Aye,” Dante Fea from the Dentalium Constelation stood, she was a beautiful slender lady with insect like wings, green and purple feathers masking most of her body, she was one the of the Sisters of flight and was seen as the most wisest of all.

A short plump man with golden hair and honey coloured eyes with a warm smile named Sanderson Manznoozie, who is a Star Pilot and nodded his head, agreeing with the Tooth Fairy and manipulated his sand to resemble a moon to finalise it.

And another woman stood, her hair was wild and pointed in every directions with carefree eyes that was razor sharp as the ice she could manipulate, her skin was pale and scarred of a lifetime of battle’s with her people, all in good fun she would say, and the clothes she wore resembled the men, which some frowned upon, although her tribe believed it was better for them to move around in and see that all were equal.

She who had been drinking at the time, in this serious meeting now, saw it as nothing more than a social gathering, raised her glass proudly.  
“Aye, Minus Lunaoff is a good leader as any, no offense fluffy.” She winked at Kouneli, and downed her drink. Her name was Hibernis Nix Frost.

She was part of an unknown constellation that only inhabited the Jotnar, a tribe that was once banished and were forbidden to be spoken with, Hibernis was the most agreeable one and was chosen as their spokesperson in case any issues such as this meeting, occurred.

Kounéli only growled “None taken.” she blatantly ignored the sarcasm and gave a sigh when she consumed most of her beverage.

She then bumped her elbow roughly into the seventh member's stomach earning a surprised grunt from him.  
“Come on Koz, tell em your answer, we got more important things to be doing.”

He looked irritated that she made him appear unprofessional and stood, fixing his cloak before addressing his fellow Guardians, he glanced down at his old friend who looked like he swallowed something sour, Kozmotis grin was subtle, Hibernis noticed as she peeked over the glass of her cup.

“I truly believe that Minus Lunaroff will be an excellent leader, from my own experiences of many battles with him.” He turned to him and his smile turned not so subtle when Lunaroff paled even further “I will follow him, and wish to serve him no matter what.” Lunaroff had enough.

“Even if I raged war on the pilli-weaves?” Kozmotis gave him a dry look “The Pilli-weaves can’t die Lunaroff, and plus it would be a great way for the soldiers to take their frustrations out on something."  
Hibernis bellowed out a laugh "See your majesty, you're making good decisions already!"  
Simon couldn’t help but laugh as he saw the scenario through his mind “Minus, you declare war on the Pillie’s, then they would end up mating half your soldiers.”

Minus glowed white, and all the other five Guardians laughed, Hibernis pointed “Look at him blushing!” Minus scowled “I’ve been declared the king of fools! Stop mocking me!”  
“You make it too easy!”  
Minus scowled "Fine," he turned to Simon "Then you would be my advisor then, Time keeper." Simon smiled "If I’m getting a payroll so be it."

Dante leaned over to Kouneli and whispered, so the others wouldn’t hear “What are Pilli-weaves?” The rabbit puffed out his chest “Well my dear, they are small little bobbly creatures ranging in colour they are cute little things, like pets if you will. you could smack one of the wall and they would come running back to you asking to do it again, masochistic really...” He mused placing a finger to his chin, Dante looked perplexed “And the mating thing?”

“They breed like, excuse me, Rabbits and a show of aggression to them, is affection.” Dante blinked “Oh…oh.”  
“Oh indeed,”

Before all could go on their merry way Hibernis of course had to bring up the most important thing that they were all forgetting “Oh, Minus, when would you prefer your coronation?” All froze, never thinking of that.

Minus paled further, the whole universe will know, he would be the leader, and responsible of all those planets…  
“I...I think I’m going to be sick.” Hibernis grabbed his arm “Oh come of it! You’ll be fine, look I’ll prepare everything.”  
“You what?” Kozmotis said looking as if hell froze over “Of course with help from Kozmotis.” And the world righted itself again.

“I’m going to be doing all the work I suppose.” She gave him the most innocent look he had ever seen, it had to be fake “Whatever are you talking about.” Lunaroff laughed at her playfulness “Hibernis, the world would be a darker place without you in it.” She smirked “I know.”

“So will it be a summer theme, a day of good harvesting? Autumn the end of harvest, or winter you know the moon is nicer in winter-”

“Nah Sheila, it has to be spring! New beginnings and all.” Hibernis raised an eyebrow at Konelli.

“What? Do you want to do the coronation? To possibly hijack the whole thing?” he looked so offended “I would never, on my honour! if I have lost through the hand of Lunaoff I wouldn’t mind...but if it was you well…” He trailed of and Hibernis looked aghast “Why you overgrown hamster! you say you would resort to trickery if it were me?”  
“I’m not going to say no.”  
“Why you scandel!” The two glared and Koz thought he would have to break it up, again.

The two laughed, loud and obnoxious “See you later, old man!” she teased and he waved farewell too “Goodbye, little Lady.” Kozmotis saw her jaw clench at the nickname, he almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

Koz linked her arm in his before she could cause any more of a ruckus, and lead her away, “Farewell all,” Hibernis waved “Farewell!”

Until they were outside she saw he wasn’t letting go “Koz, I have my own ship you know.” His lip curled “A Solar Surfer isn’t a ship, Stars above, you could die on that thing!” she turned her nose “Snowflake has gotten me out of tight situations, and many adventures, I owe my life to that old girl.” Koz sighed “Well my vessel is big enough to carry her, and you, on your way back to Jotnar.” She smirked teasingly “You’re too kind, Koz.”

When they walked outside the Inn towards the docks, Hibernis saw her little Snowflake hovering alone, “Aw, it’s so adorable.” Koz teased which earned a sharp elbow from his companion “Do not mock her, she can outfly any ship in the fleet.”  
“Can she outfly this?” Hibernis stopped in her tracks and gaped, at the massive vessel that looked more like a nightmare than the opposed Starship of the Golden Fleet.

“What...is that!” She pointed at the huge monstrosity and Kozmotis crossed his arms with a smug smirk “That. Is the Golden Locket. The best of the best for the General of Delphinus Constellation." Hibernis whistled "Wow, hey Koz, I think I know what I want for my birthday."

He chuckled and led her towards the deck, as they both boarded the ship, Hibernis couldn't stop looking around and tried to take everything in, she detoured away from Koz who spoke to one of his men giving out orders she only heard "The small dingy on the side of our ship is Snowflake I want you to…"

She tuned out and moved to the side of the ship, she felt her heart beat faster, it was beautiful and never had she felt an emotion so strong to be a part of her crew, to host the colours, hands to stations and fly over the ship with a rope in hand.

She wasn't aware of the stares of the other crew members, they began to talk and chuckle in hushed tones, Hibernis was in too good of a mood to notice until one of the men strode over to her and laced his hands around her hip.

She tensed immediately and turned to see the leer on the mans face, when he smiled she saw his crooked teeth in the light and he spoke, his breath almost made her gag, his body was covered in grime and the only redeeming feature he had was his nose.

"Hello little lady, I see the captain brought us a souvenir." Her blue eyes narrowed making them look black "Excuse me?"

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Would you like to accompany me below deck?"  
"Hey Glindlewald! Learn to share!" One of the crew members snickered, his hand tightened around her waist and Hibernis felt her disgust grow.  
Grindlewald continued oblivious to her thunderous glare, "As you can see the gentlemen and I, are pretty lonely on days away from home, we would love for some company to keep us warm-"

A sharp whistle and a flash of silver, sliced through the air, as something cold and sharp was pressed against his throat.

It was a dagger! His mind supplied and his whole body went rigid, a silence fell over the crew.

Even Koz stopped speaking and was watching the exchange "If you think for one minute that I am some common wench to entertain bilge rats like you," She pressed the dagger deeper almost nicking his skin "Then I should castrate you here and now, for even suggesting it, you revolting piece of-"

"Hibernis." She stopped hearing Koz speak loudly gave her pause.

Remembering her place, she took a step back, Grindelwald was astonished to see the dagger wasn't a blade-it was an icicle. And as quick as she manifested it, it quickly vanished with a flick of her wrist evaporating in her palm and she flickered the water away like an irritation but her cobalt eyes were trained on Koz.

These were Kozmotis's men, he would deal with them himself, he stepped closer and aimed at her "I think you would prefer my quarters, instead of below deck." Her gaze dragged from Kozimotis to Grindlewald and it was starting to nerve him "I suppose you're right, at least someone here has common decency."  
She stepped over to Koz who lead her towards one of the corridor to lead down to his chambers, as he spoke to her about directions, then his brown eyes locked onto Grindlewalds who, in an idiotic way to gather his pride sneered "No one would want to touch the scabbed witch, even if they wanted to."

Hibernis tensed her eyes wide, but the crewmen didn't see, Kozimotis hand on her shoulder tightened as he stared ahead.  
His hold relaxed and he turned slowly towards the crewman who spoke "What was that, Mr Barker?" His tone sounded eerily cheerful but all the other men looked worried for Grindelwald's life.

Even they realised his mistake, Kozmotis's turned around and began to pace over the decking giving them all a cold glare, usually their captain was a cheerful, warm man who was easy to get along with.

Looking this stern and enraged had all the men on edge. "Not once, in my entire life had I been so disgusted with what I see here. Once I saw soldiers, sailors of adventure…Now I see filth, never have I heard such disrespect, especially about a charming woman such as Hibernis Frost."

His lip curled, some had the decency to look ashamed "Your shifts have been doubled," murmurs outburst from sailors, but Kozmotis's wasn't finished "And if I find anyone," his voice raised in volume "Slacking at all, will find themselves off this ship, faster than they could say 'Milkyway'"

One of the younger soldiers pressed his lips together tightly trying not to smile or even chuckle at his Captain's phrasing.

Hibernis had long gone left Kozmotis, scolding his crew, she knew the men were different in their constellation and treated each other differently and yet, she placed a hand over her face where a scar embedded with her skin.

She was proud of them, these were her battle scars, a souvenir and reminder her that she was still alive today.

"It doesn't make you any less beautiful." Hibernis tensed and turned abruptly to see Koz with a worn out smile, Hibernis looked down "I shouldn't really be so concerned with my looks…"

Kozmotis chuckled "I suppose not, it's not the Jotnar to waste time on something frivolous as that." Hibernis laughed herself, then felt Koz take her hands and placed it on his cheek with an equal scar was embedded in his skin, he grinned "See? We match!" Hibernis shook her head taking her hand away.

Koz couldn't see the flush in her cheeks as she tried to avoid awkwardness she changed conversation "Um, uh…H-how is Emily by the way?" She asked, licking her lips, Koz frowned at the change of topic but went with the flow "You know my wife, Always worried about little things." Hibernis smiled, feeling the cold stab of reality ground her. "And little Junior?"

Kozimotis smile widened "Pitch? He's just four years old, nearly a grown man now!" Hibernis leaned against the bed post "I'm happy for you, having the wife and kid, I couldn't do it." Koz sat down on the bed his brown eyes glancing upwards at her "Maybe you haven’t found the right man yet,"  
Hibernis sat next to him and raised her hand and stroked his chestnut curls back, like they did before when they were children "Maybe he's already taken." Koz gave her an inquiring look but faltered at her expression.

She didn't know what she did, for him to suddenly lean forward and kiss her.  
She was startled for a second but kissed back, easily straddling his hips, he stopped pulling back in a panic "I-I'm sorry,"  
"Koz,"

"Emily- what would she…" he covered his hand over his face, his breathing coming out fast Hibernis moved his hand away threading her own through his hair, "Koz, calm down and let me take care of it."  
He looked so lost that Hibernis kissed the corner of his mouth "Please."  
Koz swallowed and leaned back slowly.

It was on this night, that the first shadows were born.

________________________________________________________________________  
Emily Pitchner was everything a Lady should be, she was proper and knew her houshold inside and out, a servant had her respect, the stock was always on time, and she ran the house whenever her husband Kozmotis was out on errands.

But right now was her break, and she spent it with her son Kozmotis Pitchiner.  
People gossiped and thought it was rather odd that Pitch took her last name but she and her husband made a compromise if Pitch would be Kozmotis Junior it would be fair that he had her last name as well.

She did promise that their next child would have Overland as their surname, no one questioned it much Since Pitch looked exactly like his mother, Raven coloured hair and a sloping nose and the same brown eyes that almost looked gold,

Just as Pitch pretended to be a pirate, Emily had an eyepatch over one eye pretending to be his arch nemesis,  
"I have you now!" Pitch called triumphantly raising his wooden sword, Emily raised her own "Oh, You think so?"

Then the door opened and both she and Pitch looked over in surprise "Koz?"

"Dad!" Pitch ran forward and Koz nearly fell back from the impact "Whoa junior, Em? c-can we talk?" Emily stood up confused, then saw Hibernis standing behind him in the doorway, "Hibernis?" Emily gaped in shock and began brushing invisible lint of her clothes and pulling her hair behind her ear, realising she still had the eyepatch on, she flushed pulling it from her face.

"Pitch, Honey? Can you go get Hibernis a drink, there's a lad," Just as Pitch left the room she called out "And get some scones too."  
"Okay Ma'!"

She chuckled and turned back to the two "What are you standing outside for? Come in, come in," Hibernis stepped inside uncertainty, Kozmotis encouraged her.

Emily didn't see the odd behaviour, she was bustling about moving the pirate stuff away, feeling oddly flustered "Are you staying over Nix?" Then blushed at how that sounded "I-I mean that is if you want- not that I'm pressuring you, it's just been so long and," Emily chuckled embaressed at how she was trying to speak and it came out like a garbled mess "Please do, I have not seen you in a while, how have you been? What have you been doing? How was the meeting?" She nearly bumped into a desk and laughed nervously "Ah, I am a bit clumsy," Hibernis expression became strained and tight.

Emily paused and saw even Koz matched her expression.  
Her eyes flickered between the two of them "Koz, Nix? What's wrong?" Neither responded, and Emily had the sudden feeling of something cold dread pool at the pit of her stomach.

"What is it? is everything okay?" Hibernis took a breath then paused unsure how she could explain what she had...what they had done, she couldn't "Emily..." She couldn't do it, about to call it off, Kozmotis spoke "We've had an affair." Hibernis scowled, Koz was blunt as always.

Emily only blinked "Um, what?" What they said didn't compute and the realisation taking longer for the dreaded news to impact, she looked unsure at the two wondering, if it was some form of prank "With who?" Hibernis pressed her lips together then her eyes were downcast even Koz looked away.

Emily felt her heart stop when she realised it wasn't a joke.  
"Oh…oh…" She tried to lean against something, nearly falling over, Koz moved to help but she back-pedalled "Don't! Don't touch me." She hissed, feeling the first stab of tears in her eyes.

Hibernis stomach churned "It wasn't Kozmotis's fault- I-it was all mine-"  
"Shut up!" She placed her hands over her ears "I don't want to hear it!" Hibernis and Koz watched in horror as their lifelong friend, was pulling away from them.  
And they felt that they deserved it.

"Go away, leave me alone..." Emily howled, Hibernis felt her throat constrict then pulled back "I…I'm sorry..." She ran out the door towards her snowflake, Koz was torn between chasing Nix or staying with his wife.

"Ma, did she want the barley tea- oh." Koz panicked and took Pitch's shoulder moving him away "Hibernis left, I'm sorry for the trouble my boy, come let's give your mother a minute."  
"Why?" Pitch tried to look back his face etched with worry "Is she alright?"  
"She's feeling a bit under the weather, let's leave her alone,"

A year later. Hibernis never saw the Pitchner family since, she felt wretched for what she'd done, and only came for Minus coronation.

Emily felt her chest throb painfully when she saw her, their eyes looked and Hibernis looked away ashamed, Emily felt herself scoff, feeling bitter feelings begin to grow stronger and felt satisfaction that Hibernis was ashamed. The winter nymph left early back to her own solar system.

 

Nearly five years later Emily began to slowly forgive Kozmotis, no matter what they did to each other they would usually forgive each other in a heartbeat, it was strange for her to take so long this time but Koz realised it wasn't a normal situation, he soon began to think he would never be forgiven.

He knew she only let him stay for Pitch who was only eight years old, but after a while when Kozmotis apologised every day, a small part of Emily felt herself relent she had a strange thought that if Hibernis was involved she would forgive them both, the trio were friends since time began, it wasn't the betrayal of what they'd done that had hurt her.

It's the fact that they had done so without telling her, that they could understand their feelings, she would try to be accepting…  
She forgave Kozmotis.

It took so long, and she wanted to stay angry, Koz tried to do everything in his power to be someone that Emily deserves,  
Once it was finally over they became close again and never mentioned it, Emily and Koz had a Baby in the new spring of Minuses reign.

Her name was Mary Overland, Emily did promise Koz that their next child would take his last name but it was mostly the example of their broken bond, of the distance and wedge between them.

But at Mary's birth the first Shadows appeared, it started as a strange sickness, making people irritable, and react harshly to light, they began to change from who they used to be, becoming strangers to their own families.

The shadows manifested, and began to spread to other constellations from something that was barely fatal to a toxic plague, that began a widespread panic.  
Then the shadow men began to appear, their skins were black and their eyes were a golden, eerily yellow.  
Horror and fear began to grow and fester something much more worse than a takeover from the pooka tribe.

Kozmotis was going to go on the front lines to fight against these shadow men and pirates but before he could leave he wanted his family to go somewhere safe.  
They began to pack their bags in a sudden rush, Mary was wailing against her mother's hip, as if she could sense that something was wrong,  
Pitch was surprisingly stoic but he was afraid as well, he just didn't show it.

"Ma, I can take her." Pitch said and held his arms out, Emily sighed gratefully, now she could focus on packing and not leaving anything behind "Watch her head,"

Until there was a sudden knock on their door, a silence fell over their household and Koz stepped forward warily, his hand laying on his scabbed and gestured for his family to hide.  
He opened the door slowly and peeked out only to stand back in surprise "Hibernis?"

Emily looked startled and took a hesitant step forward, when the door was pulled open wide enough, Emily took a step back all her anger and betrayal returned like a cold stab to the heart.

Hibernis gave a soft smile "Hello, Kozmotis." As soon as she spoke Koz knew something was wrong "Hibernis, are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" She shook her head "No, um I-I needed your help." She had one hand behind her back and when she turned a small boy was hiding behind her skirts

"Jokul, come here would you?" The boy was small but had vibrant blue eyes "The Jotnar call him Jokul Frosti, but his name is Jackson Frost." She looked up, and Koz could see the fatigue on her beautiful worn face, and he noticed the slight tremor in her hands.

"I…I need your help." Kozmotis stared at the boy, why did his eyes look like Hibernis? Why was he so…so.  
"Hibernis who's child is this?" He asked, his throat going dry and a nervous quiver in his voice, she ignored him.

"The Jotnar are dying, each one is plagued by the shadows, Even I feel it's deathly claws taking its hold on me."  
Emily hissed grabbing her son and pulling him back "She's infected get her out of here!" Hibernis shook her head "Only the Jotnar are infected, Humans are immune, that's why I brought Jokul here, he's a half breed, I took him away before he could get contaminated."

"Who's child is this?" Koz said again, now his eyes had narrowed and Hibernis only said one thing.  
"He is five years old." Kozmotis placed a hand over his mouth to stop his gasp, six years ago when they had…  
when they had...

Emily's eyes narrowed, finding her anger from years past resurface like an angry snake.  
"Koz I'm dying," And Koz knew that this was true and he felt tears in his eyes, she looked so desperate "Please…he has no family left." Jackson kept his eyes down, easily bored with the conversation and ignoring everything.

"I'll-I'll take him," Emily wanted to protest but Koz had already kneeled down on one leg and began addressing the boy, from this close he saw the similarities, Jackson had his cheek bones and his narrow nose, except his hair, even though it was brown, it was wild and swept in every direction, just like Hibernis.

"Jackson?" The boy looked up and his hand tightened on his mothers hand "You're going to stay with me now."  
Jackson frowned "Why?" He looked up at Hibernis then back to Koz, he took a step back "I don't want to-I want to go home."

"Jokul," Hibernis tried but Jackson stomped his foot "I want to go home, now!" Hibernis bent down low and hugged him close, she felt the small tremble of his shoulders and heard his broken sobs.  
But she felt numb to his tears, "Jokul, I'm not leaving by choice, but I'm going away soon…And I won't be coming back."  
Jackson looked up with a frown "Wh-where are you- going?" He hiccupped and she smiled, but she was hurting as much as he was.

"To vallahal." Jackson sobbed further, for he and many others understood what Vallahal was...  
"I'll take care of him." Koz promised and Hibernis nodded "I know you will." Suddenly a blaring siren rang out from miles away.  
"The train," Emily looked panicked "It'll leave soon." Emily said trying to push Koz to be quicker.

Hibernis stood as did Koz "I must take my leave."  
Before Koz could say anything else, she raised her lilic coloured hood and turned away, she disappeared towards the docks and no one knew what became of her.

"Jackson, do you have anything? Any bags or...?" Jackson shook his head "Mama took them away, she said that they were dirty and I would get sick if I kept them." Koz pressed his lips together.

"You can share Pitch’s in the meantime."  
The family stepped outside towards the glowing carriage that seemed to be made out of Silver rolled by, Emily squinted "Why is it so bright?" Koz looked confused and he glanced to the carriage "To keep away the shadow pirates my dear, Lunaroffs kingdom is much brighter," he huffed placing their luggage onto the back "It's the best place to take refuge."  
Emily took back Mary as she began to hop into the cart, Koz opened the door wide letting Pitch then Jackson inside first, once the boys had settled Koz closed the door then hefted himself up next to the driver.  
"Have you got everything, sir?" Koz nodded "Yes, let's push on."

They arrived at the station together Koz felt strange to be holding the boys hand, his skin was warm, warmer than any Jotnar. And yet he couldn't find it in himself to let go. They all ran with a suitcase in each hand, Jack had held onto Pitchs, while Pitch was carrying Mary's.

And they made it towards the train in time. Jackson couldn't help but be awed by the train, it was made out of golden sand.  
Only Star Pilots could transport individuals from one Constellation to another, Jack had seen Sandy when he visited occasionally when Sandy visited Hibernis, he was a nice cheerful young man, but he had a sadness to his eyes that Jack couldn’t understand.

Pitch matched his enthusiasm "This looks impressive, Father." Koz grinned "Only the best for my family, come on." He encouraged them all in place, Pitch and Jack on one side and then Emily and Mary on the other. As soon as everyone was settled and their luggage stored away from the top compartment. Koz finally sat down with a sigh.

"Tired?" Emily asked while bobbing little Mary on her lap Koz sent a reassuring smile her way "No rest for the wicked." She was about to return his grin until she saw Jack shift in his seat, her eyes narrowed and Koz gulped, he knew once they settled within their new home and the children were out of earshot, he was going to get a scolding of a life time.

Pitch didn't really care, he was just happy he was getting a playmate, but Jack was strange, he didn't speak, or looked at any of them, he only looked ahead his blue eyes dull and lifeless devoid of any tears.

Kozmotis pressed his lips together then opened his mouth to say something…only to close it useless.  
Emily only felt numb, her own thoughts hissed and spat, Jack was the example of the mistake Koz and Nix made six years ago, right in front of her like an elephant in the room.

He was beautiful, she had to admit, the perfect child, he even sat proper with his back ramrod straight like a prince, but his gaze kept to his feet. And his skin was pale, so white it almost glowed.

"What will happen once we get there?" She asked to distract herself. Kozmotis sat up straighter "We are going to Mannys ship, the Moon Clipper, it is bright enough to keep the monsters at bay and large enough to hold over 50 colonies."

"If they make it." Emily said bitterly Koz took her hand in his and squeezed "Everything will be fine, some of the young men agreed, that they would help the villages build new housing for the refugees." He kissed her hand "We'll be back home before you know it."

None of them knew that they would never return to the Delphinus Constellation ever again


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I uploaded this, whoops?

Arriving on the Moon Beam

 

Well, he was right about one thing. It was bright.  
Emily wanted to cover her eyes but her hands were full.  
Pitch and Jack seemed to stick to one another almost fluently, you would think they'd known each other for years. Pitch was babbling away speaking about how marvellous the moon beam was and all its spectacular glory, he even spoke of the Lunaorffs, their first born son was a little older than the both of them.

This intrigued Jack a little "Is that King Minuses and Luna’s child?" Pitch nodded "Yes, his name is Manny Lunaroff." Jack noticed Pitch spoke his words softly and clearly as if he was given an important speech to someone.

Jack felt himself drawn in a little, these people were so elegant and posed, almost like aristocrats. And Jack felt like a peasant compared to them.

He gripped his suitcase tighter, worries and anxiety made his chest tighten, he didn't feel that he was going to be accepted by the only family he has left…he was an outcast.  
He could feel his thoughts getting darker he didn't notice a man coming towards them.

He didn't notice Pitch suddenly trailing off, or that they stopped walking. Until a sudden bright glow entered his peripheral vision.  
Jack looked up in shock then looked away again.

He heard his father speak "Nightlight! How have you been my boy!" The boy was usually a quiet one, he proceeded to observe than to participate himself.  
But he gave a crooked smile as he looked over the family "Never better…" he glanced down curiously at Jack, who drew closer to Pitch almost hiding behind his back, and then Mary who was half asleep in her mother’s hands.

Emily was about to say it was only one addition and that Jack wasn't really involved with their family until Kozmotis stepped forward and took Jack by the shoulder "Come here Jack," he spoke softly, his grip firm but a pleasant weight on Jacks shoulder.  
Emily stared at Koz her brows creasing into a frown.

"Nightlight, this is my son, Jackson Overland Frost."  
Emily and Jack were stunned stupid, Pitch's smile grew further, and Mary was falling back asleep getting bored with the whole interaction.  
Nightlight blinked then patted Jack on the back and turned back to Emily "And this is Mary Overland."

“Another Overland?" Kozmotis shrugged "If he wants to keep the name, I bet when they’re all older they'll change their names to anything they wish." Nightlight smiled "Like you did Koz?" He winked and the two seemed to share a chuckle.  
Jack was still reeling from the information, they accepted him?

Pitch nudged his shoulder "Come on, Brother! Our new home awaits!" Jackson brightened and began to follow the moving family in haste.  
Nightlight and Koz were speaking in low tones suddenly looking serious, stray words caught Jacks attention such as,  
"Nightmare's"  
"Darkness,"  
"War,"  
"Front lines."  
"Family safe."

Jackson didn't make sense of any of it, but all thoughts vanished as a large magnificent house appeared before him, his blue eyes widened in awe. Koz caught his stare and felt a satisfied grin tug at his lips.  
Pitch however sniffed "I've seen better." Jack glanced his way then back to the house, how did it get better than that?

As the family stepped into the vacant house, their shoes making loud echoes that reverberated of the walls and the sounds came back to them. Pitch dropped Mary's luggage and ran with abandon shouting back "I'm picking my room first!"

Emily sighed at his antics, while Jackson stood tense, waiting for someone to say something, he glanced at Kozmotis who he would have to get used to calling his father, who gave a nod and encouraging pat on the back. "Go on." Jack gave a hesitant smile -it was barely a smile at all-

He placed his suitcase down gently then he ran up the stairs to catch up with Pitch.  
Emily face turned sour as soon as he left the room.  
"Kozmotis." He sighed he knew this was coming and she saw his shoulders slump "Emily," she cut him off, sharply and Kozmotis flinched "Taking that boy in, without consulting me-"  
"He has no one left, Em, what do you suppose we do? Throw him out on the streets?"

Emily's eyes turned steel "You have connections, Koz,"  
Kozmotis gave her a long hard look, he looked fatigued but at the moment. she didn't care, Koz sighed "How can you say that Em?" His voice sounded tired, and yet she could only look at him in disgust.

"He's a Jotnar, they are a barbaric-wild breed and god forbid when his powers are awakened he could give us all hypothermia!"

Koz went rigid, with each word she spoke "His mother just died, Em!" He shouted, Emily flinched, looking startled at her husband.  
He never raised his voice.

His anger evaporated instantly, he looked defeated "Our best friend is dead, doesn't-" his voice cracked and Emily felt her heart clench "Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Emily didn't say anything, the silence was interrupted by Mary's cries and Emily glanced away to calm her down.

Koz straightened up instantly looking like his normal self, but his posture looked tense and his frown made Emily realise she had done wrong.

"I understand your anger, but I wish if you have contempt, take it out on me. The boy didn't ask for this, it may have been mess that Nix and I have created but Emily, he is not a mistake, here.  
So don't you dare take it out on him or punish him for something that he is innocent of." He didn't give her time to respond as he began to climb up the stairs.  
"Have you boys found a room yet?"  
"N-nearly!" It Pitch's voice sounded strained no one commented on it.

Their last night alone, Koz slept in a separate bedroom, Emily lay wide awake with little Mary in her cot a few feet away. She curled in on herself feeling the cold even more so, she felt so alone, she wished Koz was here with here…  
She wished Hibernis was here.

 

Emily swallowed back tears, she was a prideful woman, but not enough to admit that she missed her best friend or felt guilt.  
It was her fault, if Hibernis didn't go back home-if she stayed and they worked it out- the three of them could've...could've…

Suddenly there was a tap at the door she tensed and sat up and saw Koz at the door.  
"Emily?"  
"Y-yes?" He took a breath then paused as if organising his thoughts then started over "I don't want to fight, please." Emily instantly stood up opening the door, when she saw him, standing on the threshold looking pitiful and out of place she felt her heart clench, she moved forward desperately and latched onto him pulling him back inside.

He didn't mind being dragged into the bedroom and fell into bed with her beside him, she rested her head on his chest and her hold tightened around his arm burying her face under with,  
"I'm sorry." Koz smiled and couldn’t help but gather her in his arms "Don’t be, today was an emotional day for all of us."

Emily looked down and Koz didn't see her puzzling expression. She didn't dislike Jack and yet, for some reason as soon as she saw him she felt poisonous anger, making her react and want to be nowhere near him. She was about to tell Koz but he was already asleep, she felt what made her feel didn't excuse her actions…

 

Pitch held Jacks hand tightly as the family stood at the docks to say their final farewells to Kozmotis.  
"Give them hell for me, Pa." Koz ruffled Pitch's hair "Of course, Son." Jackson looked uncomfortable but Pitch's hand seemed to have anchored him. "You'll come back, right?" He asked Koz leaned down and gave an apologetic smile "I can't promise anything, but maybe I might come back."

Jackson eyes were downcast and Koz hugged him, Jack tensed, startled at the contact but then relaxed instantly, Koz spoke into Jack’s shoulder "If not, I'll see Hibernis again."  
Emily clenched her hands, Koz didn’t notice, he pulled back from his sons and placed his hand on each of their shoulders "Both of you are the men of the house now, take care of each other." Both Pitch and Jack glanced to one another uncertainly then faced Kozmotis again and gave a firm nod each “We will."

He stood up to Emily, she didn’t say anything, her face was blank and Koz had no idea what she was thinking, instead of wasting time he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug, holding her and Mary tight as if it was his last one, almost like a drowning man grasping for air.

Emily crumbled and instantly fell into the hold  
Koz moved back placing a kiss on Marys head then Emilys cheek.  
"Goodbye, Em."  
"Goodbye, Koz."

He took a step back from his family and gave them one last lingering look, almost as if to capture this moment, standing there and watching him leave. He picked up his bag and began to move towards his ship, his cape bellowing behind him and his golden armor shone brightly like the golden glows of sunlight.

The Pitchner family watched until the ship was gone and all was quiet, Emily took her children home but never once glanced at Jack or held his hand, from that day on a wall almost thick enough to be suffocating grew between them.

The war was long, and it weighed heavily on every occupant on the Moon Clipper, days turned to weeks, weeks to months, to years. Every day blurred together and the 'Golden Age.' Didn't feel so Golden anymore.

Pitch purposely kept Jack out of the house, away from their mother at the best of times.  
Before, Jack didn't notice the dark looks his mother would give him, or the unreasanable amount of chores given to him, he never wonder why Mary never worked at all.  
And sometimes he would get punished if he breathed wrong.

Until one day she snapped, Jack dropped a cup and it smashed at his feet, and Emily raised her hand and swung. Pitch had never looked at his mother with so much horror and Mary's cry pierced the silence.

Emily’s hand was hovering over Jacks cheek, she never hit him, but the air still held that same electricity, Emily brought her hand back and balled it into a fist and looked away, it was Jacks first taste of fear.

He began to pay attention more, look for signs and know how to diffuse a situation before it escalated to those proportions ever again.  
Pitch couldn't stop his mother but that didn't stop his anger.

One year later and Jack became twelve, a teenager officially an adult he would boast to Mary who only poked his noodle limbs and call him the smallest man she’s ever seen.  
Pitch was sixteen and their baby sister was now two and talking, and completely sassy so far, they began to live a life by routine, if they tried they might even say it was happy.  
Until they finally had the message.

During the war, the seventh guardians had joined the front lines, especially the Lunaoffs. Manny was left behind and all inhabitants were under his care until they came back.

He has been inside the control room everyday, waiting for a message and when he finally had one he felt all his hope diminish.

"We have begun to capture every single dream pirate, all are locked away on a faraway planet but it seems they have destroyed life everywhere else. Your highness is to find coordinates of the closest habitable planet and make do there. The war is over but not many of the soldiers will make it home." Manny pressed closer to the projection, that Kouneli was transmitting "What of my parents?" he asked the rabbit looked away "I am sorry Manny, this was all they had left behind." He raised a sword and MiM tried not to gasp, it was Tsar Lunar Xi’s legendary sword, it was passed down his family for generations.

The Man in Moon stepped away placing a hand over his chin only to hide his trembling frown. Kouneli kept speaking.

"Only Dante and Sandy had made it back home, thankfully, I doubt I would be returning." he said with a sad smile, Manny looked up sharply "Kouneli-"  
"Tell my family I love them." The transmission ended abruptly and Manny sank to his knees.  
"Sire, all the nightmares have been captured. It's up to you to take us to our new home." One of the Moonbots spoke, Manny rubbed at his eyes.

"Tell every citizen to get inside the ship, their house’s should have a device that allows them entry, make sure no one is left outside before I start flying this thing."  
"Yes, Sir." and with that the Moonbot scurried away.

The sound of an alarm rang out the village, all the last remaining species of the Birds of flight, Time keepers, Tall ones, Pooka's and Star pilots, didn't realise that they were now an extinct race.

The moon bots advised them to go below deck, their homes began to sink and left a crater in their wake. Each house sank into the ship, Emily had half a mind to keep Jack outside. Pitch must have sensed her thoughts because he stuck to Jack like glue.

Once their house was safely inside and no one else was up top, the Moonbots went back inside and gave Manny the all clear. He began to start the ship and set coordinates to a solar system that didn't have life yet- wait,  
There were Dinatoids, but he didn't think that those would become a threat.

Suddenly the moon shot forward with the speed of light, all the occupants inside cried out, clinging to one another. Sandy didn't like the look of this, from the inside they could see out like a glass and all those stars shooting past, made others turn. Sandy kept his eyes peeled, and suddenly a blue planet came into view, but Manny wasn't slowing down.

"Manny-" Nightlight tried but was interrupted  
"I'm trying!" He growled trying to punch in buttons and pull back,  
Sandy knew they weren't going to make it,  
They began to slow a little, but it wasn't enough "Sir-"  
"Argh!!!" Sandy reacted and spread his dream sand around the front half of the inside of the ship.  
"Manny!"  
Bang!

The occupants inside felt the tremendous explosion strike their very bones, Jack held Mary close while Pitch held onto his mother.  
And it was over.

"Y-you crashed it."  
"I know Nightlight."  
"You crashed the moon into a planet!" Sandy peeked an eye open and the others looked relieved that the dreamsand saved them, when the sand evaporated dust and rubble burst inside.  
Alarms went off and Manny looked around in fright "What happened." Nightlight glanced at the security cam and pointed, Manny took a look and yelped "I destroyed my parents ship!" he clutched his head hysterically.

Nightlight raised an eyebrow “And any possible life left on the planet-or should we call it a crater now?" Manny groaned sinking into his chair and covering his face.

Since Manny crashed into-what we would later call, Earth- part of his ship was now embedded in the still evolving rock. (And destroyed the dinosaurs while he was at it.)

His ship that was once the size of a planet but now very much smaller than before, it was lucky it entered the Earth's orbit.  
Now the new rock was tilted on it's axis.

Once the occupant’s left the once glorious Moon-Clipper, the Pooka's were the first to sniff the air and pat the ground.  
"It won't orbit properly like this, we need to round the edges." And instantly all bunnies went to work creating tunnels through the planet.

The birds of flight flew out wards, "Those clouds. They would make the perfect home." They flew in formation and vanished out of sight.  
Sandy landed on the earth and bounced a bit, gravity not really strong enough to hold him. But before he could laugh and tell his companions what an amazing feat this was, He paused and realised that the rest of the Star Pilots weren’t there. They had already left towards the sky and he was alone.

When Pitch helped his mother outside of the Moon-clipper he saw all of their expressions, what were they to do now? how can they have a life here if they didn’t know how this world works?  
“Ah, Miss Pitchiner.” They all gaped to see the Man In Moon himself appearing before them, Emily, instantly bowed in respect but Mim waved her off “None of that, we are friends here.”

“O-of course.” She said uncertainly Mim gave her a grieving look “I hate to inform you, but this planet is different than our constellations, the planet seems to travel a million years faster than we do.” Emily frowned “Meaning?”

“Most life on this planet will live faster than us, if any are intelligent life forms they would see that you and your family and even many others are unaging, so I propose that after a while once we find a home for you, you and your family would have to relocate many a time before anyone would catch on.” Emily swallowed “If we’re always moving, how would Koz find us?”

When both her and Nightlight glanced down, Emily nearly stumbled “No, No- He...He can’t be.” She stumbled almost feeling dizzy.

Mim Nodded “We have all faced loss, Dante will return all men home but some have gone to Valhalla.” He said, Emily did start to cry but instead kept talking ignoring her tears for the time being.

“What of the nightmares?”  
“Captured, but the prison we had built isn’t finished yet, we have to be smart about this Emily. And so a second holding pen was made as a back-up in case this happened, it will be temporary but we need someone to guard it.” Emily frowned her red eyes blinking furiously “W-what do you mean?”

Mim's eyes flickered over to Pitch, who was watching over Jack to stop him from causing mischief.  
“The holding pen is located underground and Kozmotis was meant to watch after them since he captured them all but…” Emily also glanced at Pitch and her eyes widened, cold rage filled her core. “Absolutely not.”  
“Emily-”  
“Don’t you dare!” She hissed under her breath “He’s only a boy!” now both Pitch and Jack turned at the arguing adults.

Mim sighed “I know, and I would not be asking this if there wasn’t any other choice-”

“Then why don’t you do it!” She screamed taking a threatening step towards him, Nightlight stepped in raising his staff. “Mim is what the nightmares were targeting, it will be giving them exactly what they want.” Emily directed her glare at Nightlight “You are not taking my boy away- the only thing I have left-“  
“Now Emily-“  
She stilled “Don’t you dare call me that.”   
Both men glanced at one another awkwardly until Manny tried again,  
“Miss Pitchiner.” She felt as if she was hyperventilating as her chest heaved and her fists balled “I am not losing anyone else.”  
“Be reasonable-“

She lunged, nobody saw it coming, as the tall lady tackled MiM to the floor “Mom!” Pitch cried out running forward but Nightlight held out a hand “Stay back!” He ignited his glow and she howled shielding her face from the sudden light and fell backwards.

“It can’t be.” Once the light diminished she glared at them almost clawing her way back at them until the moonbots grabbed her arms physically restraining her.  
Both Nightlight and MiM looked horrified “I don’t believe it,”  
“She’s…”

“MOM!” Pitch yelled holding onto Jack tightly unsure whether to run to her or stay with his siblings.

Nightlight turned to MiM and then glanced at her children addressing them finally. “She’s been Shadow Poisoned.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, in the new Christmas spirit I worked on these next few chapter to help with the instalment of boogiemans sibling

Home Sweet Home

“…Perhaps I can be of some help?” All the others turned stunned to see five people begin to walk towards them, there was a young boy who was leading them. Nightlight leaned down to whisper in MiM’s ear “I thought there was no other life form’s on this planet.”  
The man spoke, “Not much now, Atlantis, my home, has been destroyed by your…crash landing.” MiM eyes widened “My humblest apologies- I didn’t mean too-“  
“And now you bring contaminated vermin,” He looked at Lady Pitchner with an eyebrow “To infect us all.”   
Everyone looked at the lady sharply, some moved away, while others hands flew to their belts unsheathing their weapons.  
Lady Pitchner gasped, until Jack and Pitch stepped in front of her “Don’t you dare harm my mother.”

Pitch noticed that the Atlanteans didn’t move an inch, it was their fellow constellations that were wry, even looked at their little family with disgust.  
At this the boy looked surprised “Harm? No, we don’t wish to harm her, if anything eradicate- or say cure her.”  
“Huh?” Jackson wondered tilting his head to the side, the boy stepped closer “My name is Ombric, My people and I were sent here by the lunaoffs to research the nightmare poison and we have found many solutions and cures, if you will follow me, we must make haste or she will get worse.” Pitch glanced at Manny who could only nod “We shall proceed,”

Before Jack could even move towards her to take Mary from her hands, she snarled “Get away from me!” He flinched, but didn’t expect the next thing she would say when she covered her face with one hand.  
“He’s too bright! Too- much! Get him away from me!” Jack took a step back in alarm, while Putch swooped in, taking Mary into his arms unsure how stable his mother really was.

Suddenly Sandy appeared and blew sand into her face, when she fell he used his dream loud to catch her.  
Pitch scowled then gave Mary over to Jack who miraculously, was asleep through the whole thing, making sure Jack was okay even though his hands trembled he held Mary with a strong grip.  
He made sure Jack was looking at him.  
“You stay here," he told them, he turned to addressed the King.  
"Manny?” The Man In Moon nodded “I’ll look after them.” He drew closer to the two and they watched as the former Atlanteans and Sandy helped take her her away Pitch went along with them, scolding the Atlanteans if they so much as looked at her wrong.

“Will she be okay?” Jack asked, he was afraid to hope and felt Manny’s weight on his arm “I do hope so.” Jackson looked at the earth and couldn’t help but feel caged, Manny, this boy was no older than him, telling him all he had was hope?  
He was their leader wasn’t he?

Jack looked to the sky and wished he had the power to fly away and return home to Jotnar, but he knew there was nothing there, everything was wiped out and forgotten.

“We won’t forget Jack.” The boy stiffened did he say it outloud? Manny chuckled “I promise we will remember everything that has happened today, The Pooka tribe, ladies of flight the star pilots heck-“ Here he blushed “Even my little mishap,” Jack chuckled “Today we are making history…I just hope I didn’t kill any of the inhbitants.” He looked to the Atlanteans worriedly.

A tall man saw his expression and waved “No need to worry, we have foretold your arrival and had travelled underground far away for this time.” Manny let out a sigh of relief Jack gave a shit eating grin “Now you have to clean up after yourself.”  
“That is true, Manny we leave your ship and it’s rubble in your hands.” At this the new heir slouched mortified while the children and other Altlanteans laughed.

 

Pitch watched over the Atlanteans as they half submerged his mother in water and he didn’t know how they did it but, they moved the water, it began to glow and ripple over her body and soon she relaxed her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the water was doing its work.

"Here, thè spirits, who taint the souls of pure, I banish thee from this vessel and free them from darkness."

Nightlight was reflecting his glow from many mirrors to direct at her, she didn’t seem to be comfortable. Pitch looked apprehensive “Does it have to be so bright?” Nightlight nodded “This is a special tome, they built it purely for this reason, the light not only purifies her aura but it also halts any shadows from escaping destroying them instantly.

“How long will it take?” Pitch asked Nightlight sighed.  
“Who can say for sure? We don’t know how long she was infected for, it could take days, or weeks.” Pitch tensed and Nightlight balked “I-I uh mean I didn’t mean to say that she wasn-“

“Kozmotis?” Pitch looked up startled to see his mother looking at him, her eyes grew warm “Kozmotis… I never really…apologised, did I?” Pitch swallowed feeling his chest constrict “Don’t speak mother, just rest.” She seemed to frown then nodded looking back to the ceiling.

 

The sun began to set and the Atlanteans made a fire to keep warm and to discuss their plans on what they are to do next, meanwhile the Atlanteans seemed to have accepted both Mary and Jackson overland into their community “you should have seen it, Atlantis was beautiful we were going to make it into a resort for all galaxies to come and see.”

Jackson and Mary could only sit around the fire discussing stories, a man named Lyson seemed to be overly fond of the two, he reminded Jack of someone from the Jotnar tribe with how boastful he was.  
“It was a glorious battle-“  
“um, I don’t think we should be discussing this with Mary,” Jack said seeing her wide eyes but she sent him a glare “Don’t ruin this for me.” Lyson bellowed patting her head “I like this one, she has spirit!”

She giggled and even Jack felt himself relax, until one of the moonbots glanced up “Of course we should discuss where the children should be staying,” Most of the Atlentians huffed and sniffed “Of course after we help the little prince with his ‘moon clipper’-“  
“And restore our civilisation? Do you realise how many libraries you destroyed- my the great Alexandre himself would be appalled!”  
“We could help fix it.” All eyes turned to Jack who looked so much like a child stealing a cookie from the cookie jar “I could lift things, and Mary could sew I guess?” Lyson clapped his hand on the boys back “Aye ,earn your place! But no heavy lifting no, no- We are going to work together, put your back into it Manny!” The luna prince huffed while carrying most of the moon clipper rubble on his back “You’re making fun of me,” he grunted “I deserve that.”

Jack suddenly saw something skulking from the shadows then sat up straight “Pitch!” he ran forward with Mary behind him, the boy nearly fell back when his siblings collided with him.  
“Oof- Jack- Mary!” the two only grinned and Mary was the first to ask “How’s mom? Is she okay? when is she coming back.” Pitch smile faltered 

“She’ll be fine- she’ll be okay, so that’s why,” He stood up straight and picked Mary up resting her on his hip “We are going to make a home for her to return to.” Jack and Mary glanced at one another, a bit scared but also excited that they have a chance to start a home here, free of shadows.

Or so they thought.

 

It took days for the people to organise themselves, together they travelled their terrain to find suitable homes for the new arrivals to live in,  
“We can’t stray far from Mother,” Pitch said one day, to an over adventurous Atlantean who only scowled “Look kid, I’m the leader of this expedition and when I say-“  
“AH-!” Suddenly Jack tripped and fell down a steep slope disappearing from sight “Jack!”

Pitch ran forward sliding down the slope after him, the boy groaned “I think I broke something…” Pitch laughed helping him up but still looking for any injuries “Your brain? Or what's left of it.”  
“Oh har, har.”  
“Whoa, a great find here,” The atlantean said after sliding down after Pitch, the two brothers looked up surprised to see where they had stumbled upon.

It was a lake, Jack and Pitch stared in wonder at the place “I can just picture it, a house just over there,” Pitch nodded “It’s perfect.”

Once the atlanteans agreed to help Pitch and the others began to build houses to accommodate their new arrivals, Pitch was exhausted hefting wood around to cut and carve, the other Atlanteans didn’t cut any slack, they all worked hard to help the others settle in and soon enough they had a village and a home that Pitch made with his bare hands.

But not everyone was far from the shadow poisoning, even small they were all put forth to be cleansed, and had very serious side effects…  
Nearly all if the survivors were beginning to forget who they were, where they even came from comparing themselves to that if humans and with the burning of the great library if Alexander, Manny worried that the generation was taking steps backwards, that thy would lose knowledge advancements and become less than what they were, and he realised that the golden age was dying with them.

He watched Jack and Mary running too and fro, with drinks and refreshments for the workers, also passing messages back and forth as they did so, Manny saw Pitch wear himself to the bone to make their home, as well as countless others, they say that Thaddeus Burges took claim if discovering that land and village, true. But Pitch built this place with the blood sweet and te soul if his very being  
Because if Pitch this place is seen as home to many others, especially to his siblings.  
He saw Jack's anguish, being only a thirteen year’s old he had the weight if the world on his shoulders even more so than Atlas himself.

“Okay, time for a break.” Pitch and the others sighed in relief and he stepped in pace with his siblings “Almost done with the house, we can finally move everything in and give it ‘homey touches.’”   
Jack nudged Mary “Marys in charge of that, she knows what homey touch are-“  
“Do not! That’s your job, you’re practically the woman of the household!”  
“Is that supposed to be insulting?” Mary pondered this “I don’t know, to you maybe.” He growled and began to tickle her, Pitch watched fondly “You should visit mother,” Jack and Mary paused “She’s okay?” Mary asked Pitch nodded “She’s better, she’ll be home before you know it.”

Mary began to flail instantly wanting to be put down “I want to go now, Jack lets go,” She took his arm and began to tug him towards the tribal.   
Jack followed “Okay, Pitch you’re coming?”  
“It’s my break.” Plus even though he knew his mother’s recovery was going along swimmingly, he didn’t trust leaving her alone with Jack.

 

The Atleanteans were positive that Lady Pitchner would be as good as new, but she would still be wary around light so now she was doing what they call, ‘bathing.’ So she would never fear the light or dark ever again.  
Jack followed in hesitantly after Mary who only did nothing but sprint towards her mother “Mama!” Lady Pitchner looked up from her bed and her gaze warmed, Jack was struck, he’s never seen her like that before “Oh my little one,” Mary slowed down and climbed on the bed carefully as not to jostle her.  
“Are you okay?” Emily smiled, Lady Pitchner nodded “I’m doing better.”   
Pitch stepped closer “The house is nearly done.” Emily nodded “There’s lots of work ahead of us, but Pitch you don’t have to try so hard, you can relax once I’m up and about.” Pitch shook his head “No I’m used to it now, I’ll keep working, there’s even a blacksmith opening up,” Emily shook her head “No, you’ve worked too hard,”  
“Isn’t that what the men of the house are supposed to do.” Emily looked like she was about to cry “You are so much like your father…and yet…so much more.” She gathered Mary in her arms and drew Pitch close hugging them tight.

Jack took a step back, but a stray rock behind him scuffled and he winced, Emily's head shot up and her eyes locked onto him, Pitch tensed, was she going to relapse?  
“Hibernis?” Emily frowned and even Jacks breath halted as they all stared confused “Hibernis, is that you?” Jack shook his head “N-no misses Pitchner, it’s me, Jack?”

She didn’t look like she followed anything he said, “Come here.” Now Pitch leaned away “Mom-“  
“Please, come here.” Jack swallowed and stepped forward unsure, when he was in standing distance Emily seemed to see him properly for the first time.  
“I could never look at you, you were too bright.” 

She mentioned that before but he didn’t understand it, she extended her hand palm up, and just shy of touching his cheek.  
He flinched.  
Emily drew her hand back as if she’d been burned “I…I am so sorry.” Her voice cracked and even Pitch couldn’t help but be confused as well as Jack.

“Y-you’re the last thing I have…of both of them, you look like him and you have her eyes-“ She sobbed covering her face with her hands “It was too much and-and…” She cried harder even Mary wasn’t sure what to do and Jack could only watch as his guardian break down in front of him.

“…I don’t expect you to forgive me,” She looked up and Jack could only stare back “But I truly am sorry-“ Jack leaned forward and hugged her surprising both Mary and Pitch.  
“It’s okay.”

It wasn’t forgiveness, but it was a start.

 

Emily stayed behind with the healers to make sure no other traces of shadow poisoning where in her system, Pitch spoke to her about the home they built near the lake along with last remaining atlanteans, she looked relieved that her boys and family at least had a home, when she was bed ridden Pitch and Mary sat around and Pitch began to read her a few stories of the land “It seems that besides the atlanteans there is other people and other cultures, they seem to believe in something akin to gods,”  
“Gods?”  
Pitch nodded “They believe in something called, greek gods? Or roman- I don’t know something about Jupiter and Zeus? Apparently they’re the same person it’s very confusing.” Emily nodded “Well we’d have to learn all of their culture if we want to blend in,” Emily leaned back with a sigh “How’s the house?” She wondered clearly avoiding the elephant in the room even Pitch cleared his throat “We’re almost finished. Except some of the culture seem to be a bit behind on technology, we’ll have to adapt and be patient that they haven't invented a good plumbing system yet.” Emily’s nose twitched and took a long sigh, she could work on that.

“Well Jack doesn’t seem to care, he’s a boy- he could pee in the woods he doesn’t mind.” And there's Mary, who doesn’t notice the obvious avoidance, but she brought him up and Emily decided she’d have to discuss this, sooner or later.  
“There are healers here who want me to talk to them everyday, physically I’m free of shadows but mentally…” She shrugged and when she saw Pitchs face she held her hands up “I’ll be fine- I’ll be okay I’m just…I’m worried about Jack.” She looked away staring at the fountain beside her and saw how the light reflecting of the wall making a mixture of creams and blues that made her feel relaxed “He’s spent most of his childhood without a mother or father and I…I was crazy…” Pitch reached out and she was surprised to feel his hand close around hers.

“We’ll be okay, we all will.” Emily finally looked up at her eldest son, he looked so much older now it wasn’t just Jack's childhood she missed, tears sprung to her eyes and she gripped his hand tighter “You look like your father.” She inhaled shakily “This would be a first, doing something as a family- without him.” Pitch nodded sharing her grief even Mary crawled up on their bed and she held her family close.

“I’ll be leaving soon,” She murmured to the two and glanced up at them see Mary snuggle close and Pitch holding them all as if he was trying to shield them from the world so she leaned back and gave a grin “So I’m expecting the house to be clean,” Both Mary and Pitch glanced at each other ashamed.  
Emily looked at them sternly “children…?”

 

Emily finally had enough strength to be able to walk and explore the atlantean ruins, in a hundred years she knew most of these structures would be underground, maybe the civilisation may fade away, she stopped at the doors that lead into the garden and gulped, sunlight…light.  
She took a breath, she can do this. She opened the door with a shaky hand and flinched when light streamed through, she stood there shivering with her eyes tightly shut, and peeked one eye open. She shut them tight again and took a deep breath feeling her entire body prickle with internal pins and needles, she pushed through her anxiety and stepped forward, her eyes relaxed but still didn’t open.

She opened her eyes slowly and gasped when she sat in the garden of atlantis, the archways fell and the rocks on the walls were full of the atlantean text engraved, she traced her hand over the stone, then her eyes flickered over to the pool, she blinked and the water rippled, she looked terrible,  
She raised her hand to her eyes that had shadows, and her skin looked clammy and her lips were pale and dry, and her hair…  
She ran her hand through young raven locks and felt them tangle, she remembered Koz loved her hair this long, he said that’s what he fell in love with, he loved plaiting the hair himself, he told her he had a little sister and he never found anything more relaxing than plaiting hair.

Her eyes narrowed, and found herself hating it, her hair covered her face like a curtain, it hid things and she felt as if her long hair would get in the way of her recovery.

When Pitch tried once again to drag Jack to visit their mother the boy said no and even clung to a nearby tree, Mary only stomped her foot “Forget it, let’s just go!” Pitch sighed and once again left Jack home alone, he took Marys hand and began to make his way towards the healers.

Jack sighed and walked back to his home, he knew there was lots of things that needed to be done before Emily comes back home, he made his way around the back and saw all the logs that he would have to chop to be able to last the winter, he and Pitch already hunted the day before but now he and Mary forgot to scavenge for food, the atlanteans helped them find a location but since they kinda illegally immigrated they would have to fend for themselves.

Most of his chores finished all that was left was the wood. Jack grabbed his axe and began to pull wood from his pile, once he began to swing he was so focused he didn’t realise how much time passed, the sky turned from blue to gold and then to black, his pile didn’t get any bigger than usual but it was still enough.

Until he heard the howl of a wolf, he tensed and swallowed and raised his axe higher feeling his hands began to shake, he never realised how cold it was, when he exhaled shakily, his fingers felt numb and goosbumps rose on his arm he took a step closer towards the forest egde,  
Then screamed when something skittered over his foot.  
It was a squirrel. A god damned squirrel.

 

He sighed with relief and then heard a scuffling behind him “Jack?” he turned to see Mary and Pitch look at him oddly “Oh-oh hey guys um, you’re back…uh late?” Pitch gaze suddenly darkened and Jack wondered what happened to keep them back that long, Mary took Pitch’s hand and looked at Jack unsure.

“Pitch? What happened?” Pitch shook his head “It’s nothing, come on, you have to get inside- you’re freezing!”

Jack felt proud, tossing the wood he cut into the fire, feeling as if he finally earned his keep. Pitch sat next to him, after he settled Mary into her bed "You don 't have to work so hard you know," Jack blinked and saw Pitch giving him his best, no nonsense look. Jack frowned "Hello Pot, I'm kettle," he quipped sarcastically and pitch scowled "Jack what I do is different, I'm only doing what a big brother-"

"No, you're taking too much burden, I haven't seen you take a break ever since we got here." Before Pitch could protest Jack cut in "Remember what Da said?" Pitch tensed and Jack levelled him with a look "He said we were both men of the house as in we both help one another, Pitch you've taken more than your fair share of work." Pitch sighed looking into the fire, suddenly looking older than his actual years "I know, I'm sorry..." Jack scooted over and wrapped his arm around Pitches shoulder rubbing it in comfort.  
"Come on, you should go to bed,"

The next morning Pitch woke up surprised to smell bacon and eggs being cooked through the house, he stood curious and saw all his clothes already on the bed prepared, once dressed he made his way downstairs and froze to see Mary setting the plates and Jack repairing breakfast, when Jack noticed he grinned "Morning."  
Pitch stepped forward surprised "Morning." He was about to grab the knife and forks until he felt Mary hit him "No, I'm setting the table!" Pitch chuckled as well as Jack, "Can you pass the spices?" Mary stepped forward about to climb the cabinets herself, Pitch watched surprised and, maybe his own worry was showing, but he hefted her up by the arms and held her up as she opened the cupboard and grabbed a small bottle,  
"Here." She passed it over, he set her down taking the bottle then ruffled her hair with his other hand.

The three worked together to prepare the breakfast, Pitch still felt tired but not as much as before, when they finally dug in, he was even more surprised to find it tasted good "This is good,"  
"Yeah," Mary chipped in "It doesn't taste burnt at all." The two younger siblings laughed as Pitch balked "Well I'm sorry for trying to feed my family."  
"As well as build this house and help the other villagers make theirs?" Jack asked skeptical, Pitch frowned "Well-"  
"And cut up most of the firewood and have trading benefits for food rations?" Mary quipped, for a young one she was sharp.  
Jack pointed his fork "This is our home, as in we help take care of it as a family." 

Pitch froze, glancing from Jack to Emily, a family...he found himself smiling feeling so much lighter than he had in years,   
"Thank you."  
The two younger siblings smirked at one another before they began to dig into their breakfast, they all had a good feeling about today,  
Their mother was returning home, after all.

"Lady Pitchner, what have you done!?"  
The lady in question flinched instantly moving her hand to her hair "You don't like it?"  
Pitch finally managing to bring Jack along, was startled to see that his mother had cut her hair short.  
"I really wanted a change, it's not that bad is it?"  
"It's beautiful, mama!" Mary exclaimed not caring in the slightest "Honestly you couldn't wait until we got here?" Pitch scowled stepping forward and ignoring the healers flabbergasted looks.  
"It's all uneven," He took her brush and began combing her hair, Emily smiled "Sorry I was a bit hasty," Jack only stood in the corner awkwardly, Emily noticed and she wasn't oblivious to his fear,  
Sudden self hatred made her want to clench her fists "Jack? Can you come here for a second?"

Emily knew she couldn’t tell Jack she was sorry, she couldn’t hug him and suddenly make him trust her.  
She had to speak through her actions, not useless words.  
She gestured to Pitch to come over to and Mary followed the three stepping close, Emily took a breath “I,” She began seriously and saw Jack shoulders were tense, even Pitch’s brown eyes flickered to his little brother.  
Keeping a straight face finished her sentence “have a craving for sweets like a madwoman.” The children barked out a surprise laugh and Emily chuckled lightly “Come on, if your to ‘spring me from my prison,’ we should move before the help finds out.” Pitch seemed to relax and gestured for his siblings to go along while they made preparations to take their mother home.

 

Emily gasped lightly to see the house “Oh my goodness, it’s so...plain.” Pitch scowled and elbowed her and she shoved back.  
“It is lovely, oh my, it looks so spotless.”  
“Jack cleaned.” Mary said proudly and Emily felt her heart clench she glanced at Jack who looked like he was facing the hangman.  
She gave a small smile “You did wonderful, boy.” Jack looked startled but a little relieved.  
She looked around, loving the light in here “I’m afraid of the light,” She admitted something can be beautiful but frightening at the same time.  
Pitch sobered “I could cover it up-”  
“No, that would make me worse.” She held her arms close “I’ll have to bear it, I-I’ll get use to it in time…” She hoped.  
“Oh, and take my things to my room, Pitch, Emily, and Jack can you help me with the food? That's a lad.”  
Her tone left nothing for discussion, Pitch looked suspicious while Jack looked sickly pale.  
“Go on, now.” She ushered once they were gone, she went straight for the food “I’ve got it-”  
Jack began to rise,  
“Boy, sit down,” She said softly, Jack took the hint and took a seat, watching intently. Once the food was stored she turned to the sink, and stepped towards the open window.  
“I like this window. This way, I can see Mary playing.” She mused, Jack didn’t say anything,  
“It’s winter now, correct?” Jack swallowed “Y-yes ma’m.” He heard her sigh and felt his heartbeat quicken.  
“Call me, Emily.” she saw in her garden some tree’s had strange brown branches, the frost seemed to growing from them making strange flowers, She squinted then paused, no it can’t be-  
“Frost Flowers.” She soon realised, Jack glanced up, Emily felt her throat constrict but inhaled, while staring at the fragile white petals.

“Frost flowers... that was her favourite, that was how we met you know, she gave me a frost flower.”  
Jack realised who she was talking about and swallowed then spoke quietly,  
“...I don’t remember much of her, my mother.”   
She nodded and moved away from the window and sat at the table in front of him, she noticed he was closest to the back door. She regarded him, properly having a look at him,  
“You were so bright...I could barely see you.” She admitted at his confused look she cleared her throat, changing the subject swiftly  
“We both have lost someone Precious to us, Hibernis and I were...best friends, she was there at my wedding,” She admitted, Jack looked up surprised and she gave a fragile smile.

While they were talking, Pitch was trying to be as quick as he could, he never felt right leaving his mother alone with Jack, he stepped towards the hallway and faltered when he heard them speaking, he hid away watching quietly.

“If I could go back in time maybe,” Emily began looking down then shook her head “No I would have forgiven her, we would have found a way around it, the three of us could’ve lived together.” She sighed running her hand through her short hair.  
“But I was upset, angry and...betrayed, it’s the worst feeling in the world knowing someone you love would do something to hurt you, it hurts even more because you believed they would never do that.  
I took it out on her and on you,” Emily looked up her eyes narrowing “You never deserved any of it and I apologise but I know I can’t just toss around empty words and expect redemption.” Jack looked beyond wary and Emily leaned back “Whether or not Jack, you are part of this family and I know you would never forgive me or even have to tolerate me, but...we can try to live together, be…” She stumbled around for the word “Acquaintances, until you’re old enough to marry and move away from me,” She chuckled “You’ll only have to deal with me for a short while.” Jack shook his head  
“No.”  
“No?”

“I’m not running away, not for something you barely had control over.” Jack’s eyes narrowed in determination “You are Mary and Pitch’s Mother and I have no relation to you, I don’t expect you to treat me nicely, why would you?”   
Emily stared and Jack took a deep breath   
“I can live with you on two conditions.” Emily nodded, overly eager “Of course”  
“Let’s start over, from scratch.”  
“What-”  
“I feel as if I’m meeting you for the first time.” Jack grinned and Emily felt the same painful tug at her chest….he’s too bright.  
She pushed the feeling down, knowing that’s not what she was feeling.  
“I...I can try.”  
He nodded happy enough with that.

“And...can you,” he trailed off awkwardly and Emily leaned forward wondering what it was  
“Can you tell me about my mother,”

 

She smiled “Well, when we first met, Hibernis was always a troublemaker from the start, we never got along at first but when a prank went amiss we found ourselves getting to know each other, I was happy to have my first friend….”

Pitch for once in his life, felt himself relax, listening to the two talk even laugh was such a rare occurrence, he stepped away knowing that his mother and sibling would be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I combined both chapters because they were a little short, plus less stress for me.

Page Four

 

He was wrong. He was so wrong, they had no idea the torture they unleashed, the demons they set free.  
They were going to kill him!  
“You better get back here!” He yelled chasing free the hellion known as his little brother Jack Frost.  
They were playing hide and chase,  
“Oh Mother you’re just as bad as he is- Gyah!”  
He ducked a sudden mud pie being tossed his way,   
Jack and Emily grinned both covered in dirt.  
“That's blasphemy Pitch! Now try to fight like a man!” Another mudpie and it hit Mary who yelped, Pitch skidded in the dirt to cover her.

Pitch was thankful really though he protested how close Jack and Emily had become, he couldn’t help but be a pessimist though.  
unsure about Emily, there was touch and go moments, and Pitch was waiting for the other shoe to drop, he knew that Jack looked relaxed but he was waiting for something as well.  
But after a few months they both realised that Emily, their mother was back. And Jack was meeting her for the first time.  
She told Jack stories, about his own mother, and how valiantly she fought in the war and how she pranked everyone with her ice abilities, this led Jack to wonder why he didn’t have any magic, even Pitch wondered why, Jack seemed as normal as they were.  
Emily told him his powers were probably dormant, and that since he was half constellation and Jotnar he would just have to wait.

But Pitch noticed Jack’s mood began to sour, he missed his mother and Pitch could tell, it was the same way he missed his father.  
He sat up with Jack during those nights looking up at the stars, at the home they could never return to.  
Emily watched Pitch point out the constellations from what they could see and talked about his short visits when he was a lad.

Emily turned with the last crystalline moon stone that Manny gave to certain people to communicate, the biggest crystal was embedded in the North Pole that Ombric had a hold off, Emily heard rumours that he was training a young apprintece there, A Russian Coassack, she believed.

She appeared to the lake that reflected the moons surface and placed the rock at the edge, the water rippled, and Manny appeared in a translucent image.

“Ah Lady Pitchner, What could I do for you today?” The moon asked, Emily beamed, now bathing in the light and feeling her spirits soar, she never knew how much she needed it   
“There is a favour I request of you MiM.” The mans smile fell a little but perked back up before she could officially notice.

“This is the only, and possibly last thing I can do for you.” She looked confused “Why is that?”  
“I am losing power, I won’t be able to transport anyone after you and...I won’t be able to communicate to you and many others, for a long time.” Her eyes widened

“Your ship isn’t dying is it?” She heard him chuckle “I get substance from the sun's reflection but no, I can last millenniums forever but my communications are useless.” She nodded “If it’s not too much trouble-”  
“Of course not, there's no better time to use it than for an old friend.” 

 

Emily was planning for the travel, and it was obvious, she took many of the frost branches and tied them together into a bouquet, Jack and Mary were not sure what to do, so they watched her work, it wasn’t until they arrived at the lake that she gasped, turning to the family with a shocked face.  
“Oh my gosh, I completely forget to tell you where we’re even going.” She it stretched her hands   
“We’re going to the Moon!”  
Her family looked bewildered, her smile softened “We’ll have a picnic and…condolences to give.” Jack and. pith glanced at one another then both took. Mary by the hand and stepped towards the lake.

The moon's light engulfed them and soon the family found themselves on the moon, Mary hopped about as happy as a bunny towards the pathways, Jack was uncharacteristically quiet, Pitch placed his hand on his shoulder “You okay?” Jack nodded.

Emily bit her lip, “Look there it is.” Jack looked up and saw pale white archways with a crescent moon in the middle of the archway, they stepped in and saw thousands of graves.  
Mary stopped running around feeling a strange peace.   
Emily took Mary’s hand and began to lead them “This way,”  
“Are we going to see Daddy?” Emily swallowed and nearly faltered in her step “Y-yes, dear.” 

They walked further down the pathways until they finally found the graves.  
A simple tome with the name on each tombstone, Emily bent forward and placed a few twigs inside the flower holders.

“Frost flowers, it’s cold here and so they will grow.” She said softly, and next to Hibernis grave was Kozimotis Pitchner.  
Emily saw it fit that they would both be here, she hoped that she would be worthy enough to have hers next to them…  
Jack was silent, Emily glanced at Pitch and nodded at Jack, Pitch took the hint and stepped closer to the boy placing his hand on his shoulder.  
“Jack? What’s wrong…?”

“It’s just an empty coffin,” He mumbled “A rock with a name, that's all.” She and Pitch gave each other worried glances, Emily took a breath.  
“Jack, Listen, theres nothing I can say or do that would make this better, I remember she and koz made me skip school and- and it was the best day ever-” She placed her face in her hands and a sob instantly made all the others tense with worry, Jack moved forward wrapping his arms around her.

“Even though the coffins empty, I still feel like she’s here…” She chuckled “I guess I have to thank you for that.” Pitch smiled and placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder.  
“If we truly don’t forget a person, they never die.”  
Pitch wrapped his arms around them both, and Emily pulled Mary closer.  
Once they all had calmed down they walked towards the Moons center and took their picnic near a craters and faced the earth talking about Kozimotis Pitchner and Hibernis Nix Frost.

 

Months passed soon all the shadows seemed to be gone from Emily Pitchners body, sure there traces but that was expected, you couldn’t have a fully pure bein made only of light,  
But times were beginning to change, Emily saw decades flow by like an ocean wave upon the sand, and Pitch now a little older, a boy to her but a man to many others even to Jack who saw Pitch as an idol, and of course with new responsibilities as the new blacksmith, he had to travel for possible new tracings to acquire better materials, or possible make a sale with his own worthy swords,

Emily cried at the docks, it felt like watching her husband going to war all over again, Pitch held her close.  
“You look so much like him,” she said almost choking on a sob. Pitch smiled humorously.  
“Maybe I should be called Kozmotis Pitchiner.” He was only kidding but Emily nodded taking a step back.  
“It is only right, you are a man now, so you have earned that name.”  
Pitch looked shocked, until Jack snickered “Like hell I’m calling you Koz, you're always going to be Pitch to me.”  
“Are you saying I’m not a man?”  
“Nope, your ittle Pitchykins,”  
Mary laughed joining in the taunt, Pitch rolled his eyes, He hugged his mother one last farewell then ruffled Jacks hair making it even more messy than usual.  
“Stay out of trouble.”  
“Come on Pitch, you know me.”  
“Which is exactly why I’m telling you to stay out of trouble.”

It was a little sad watching Pitch go and wave farewell to his family, Jack waved back then felt unsure, that horrible feeling that Pitch might not come back.

 

It was a few days later and the now smaller family tried to resemble back in their routine.  
Even though they knew it would take him a few months to return they still felt his absence like they missing of a limb.  
“Emily!” Her daughter cried out “Watch this!” Both Jack and Emily did a perfect cartwheel, the elder woman clapped with jubilance.  
“Oh how wonderful! Jack did you teach her that?”   
Jack flushed “Yes.” Emily beamed and ruffled his hair.  
“You're so good to her, but don’t teach her anything too dangerous.”  
“I won’t.” Emily soon learned that Jack always kept his promises.

They had their first Easter without Pitch, but. Jack was enthusiastic enough for the both of them , Emily took their baskets “The Easter bunny came Mary!” Jack even used his fingers to create bunny ears, Emily shook her head “Jack you can’t find them all the time.”  
The other villagers overhead Jack and asked Emily what he meant by Easter Bunny, Emily told the story how The Bunny's rounded the earth by building tunnels making it egg shaped,  
Soon the myth spread.   
Jack and Emily cared for Mary and tried to socialise with the other visitors a brown haired young boy named Jacob Grimm and a blonde hair girl named Allie Poe.  
They were the only one’s who hung around with Mary and Jack, Children Jacks age, didn’t really want to talk to him.  
But he was fine looking after the three children.

Pitch returned months later, as promised with nay a scratch or scar. But he did come back different, he had a gleam in his eye and a wistful expression, and a pride in his step. he would always have letters sent to him from a friend from england.  
Jack teased him and it wasn’t until Mary stole a letter and read it outloud, that they all found out why.  
“Mary give it back!”  
“Dear, Pitch.” She read outloud dodging his hands then Jack stepped forward to distract him,  
“Oh how I miss you from our last meeting parted by these treacherous seas, but my dearly beloved…” Mary trailed off “We have been blessed, I am with child, the healer thinks it’s a boy but I pray a girl…” Mary looked up as both Pitch and Emily glanced at one another.  
“Kozimotis Pitchner the second-.” Emily began to scold but Pitch didn’t hear her, he was reeling from shock.  
“I’m...I’m going to be a father…?” And promptly fainted.  
“Oh dear.” Emily said leaning over him.  
All was quiet…until Jack whopped  
“Yes! I’m going to be an uncle!”  
“And I’m going to be an auntie.” Mary paused  
“I’m too young to be an auntie!” 

Of course Pitch had to set sail to Negland as fast as he could, two yers later when the Baby was old enough and a strong enough immune system both Pitch and his wife Victoria Pitchner returned to America.

Emily stood at the docks, clearly nervous “I don’t even know if it's a boy or a girl. I’m not even sure these gifts are good enough,”  
“Emily it’ll be fine.” Jack said amused patting her back, truthfully he really missed Pitch, he trusted him and that trust in a sibling is so strong it can make you do anything, even with Emily not being herself and Mary too long to understand  
Pitch was there, always there to make it better bringing joy, hope and wonder with him.  
So when Pitch and his new family came, Jack worried that he would soon see less and less of his brother.  
And he was right.   
The new Pitchners family descended the ramp, Pitch looking oh so prideful of his child, and wife,   
“Mother,”  
“Pitch!” He ran into her arms and hugged her close, Emily pulled back “And Victoria, it is a pleasure to meet you,”  
“The pleasure is all mine.” Pitch beamed pulling them closer,  
“Jack, Mary. Mother.” Pitch nodded taking his child carefully then stepping to the others with Victoria in tow, speaking directly with his mother his smile warmed.

“Mother, this is my daughter. Emily-Jane.” Emily looked stunned, then hesitantly, until Pitch prompting made her more confident, took the little girl into her arms as if she was made out of glass “Isn’t she the most precious little thing.”   
“Jack, Mary, come meet your niece!” Both moved forward carefully as not to wake her, Pitch and his wife leaned into each over proud of there family, as it just keeped growing.

“Mr Pitchner we are sorry to trouble you, but the prison is now fully complete, we just need to transfer the shadows from Earth to the Seifer planet that is filled with the we finals of light, but my craft cannot carry all of them, we need your assistance in keeping them in line.”  
“Why me?”  
“You look like your father, and with this armour they would never be the wiser, they would fear you so much they would never dare go against you.”  
“The nightmares have fear?” He said condense singly,  
“This is no laughing matter Kozimotis, think of your family, of your daughter.”  
“…I’ll do it.”  
With a heavy heart Kozimotis Pitchner picked up the golden armour and the locket with his daughter of Emily inside. 

Pitch was absent for random intervals of days, but when he came he told his family not to worry, Victoria having settled with the Pitchner family accepted that he knew what was best, even with dark circles under his eyes she kissed him on the cheek and handed Emily over to him, they both need a nap.  
Soon, winter came and rumours of a big man in red delivered presents to the poor on December 25th,   
Excitement filled the villages wondering if this so called Samta Claus would even come?  
It seemed these myths were getting popular especially that tooth fairy seemed like children were popping teeth out like no tomorrow, even Jack participated.  
It was on this Christmas, with Pitch being tired for who knows what, Emily-Jane making up stories that the trees were ‘talking’ to her.  
And Jack and Emily had gotten brand new ice skates this year.  
Emily worried that the lake wouldn’t be sturdy enough. but Jack said he trusted that lake with his life.  
No less undaunted Emily began to fuss   
“Oh, please be careful.”  
Jack looked back chuckling when Emily pulled at his cloak “We will.”  
Emily still felt a foreboding sit like coal in the pit of her stomach.  
Jack said he would be fine.  
And they were, the two came back recalling all the tricks that they could do while ice skating, Mary proudly stating that she didn’t fall over made Emily finally relax.  
They were okay.

So Jack and Mary went ice skating again and were still okay, but Emily couldn’t help but think of her children, she knew she was aging her grew hairs becoming prominent and she even saw her children age, usually it took longer, was this planet shortening their life span?  
Even Emily-Jane was aging was quickly, but Jack still a young teenager his voice changed and he was taller but she knew he could stay like that forever if he wanted.

She wondered what he would do, be like the others, make a name for himself, be a myth? Become part of the spirits?  
Or would he age like a human?  
Emily already choose, she was aging the shadow poisoning doing worse for her than anyone believed, but she was fine, she made her peace and knew that no matter what Jack and Pitch would look after each other.

That was why that fateful day she knew that not everything would go as expected.  
“Mum come quick!”  
“Mary? What is it.”  
“No time, come on!”  
Feeling ice sit on her chest she and Victoria bolted both running to keep up with the little girl, Mary was crying.  
“The ice-it was shattering a-and Jack got me out the way but he fell in.”  
Emily felt her blood run cold “I ran and got Pitch, but he dove inside to get Jack but they haven’t come back up!”  
They both ran to the edge and saw the whole in the lake,   
“Victoria get the men, quickly.” Emily stepped onto the ice slowly then leaned down spreading her weight to get closer.  
She creeped to the edge and saw nothing, nothing but darkness, and a flicker of good,  
But could that be the trick of the light?

“Sorry ma’m but there is no signs of your boys or any life down there…”  
Emily couldn’t speak, the family was distraught and during the night she stepped out along towards the lake and saw the moon.

“Man in Moon, please tell me, they’re okay?” For once in his life the man in moon never spoke to her, she couldn’t deal the shadow poisonous rage “Damn you, god damn you MIM!”

Years had passed, and Emily died a mortal death her daughter Mary seemed to be following the same fate. Victoria had also passed, died to a broken heart.  
No one knows what happened with Lady Pitchner only that the strain of keeping her house afloat was too much.  
Her granddaughter Emily-Jane was rumoured to be spirited away and had simply vanished into the forest.  
Mary, now an old woman, glared at the offending trees alone on her porch, foreboding her children from ever going near that damned forest.  
the trees were arched and twisted like monstrous hands beckoning children to their dooms..   
It took away the people she loved, Pitch, Jack and Emily-Jane…  
But sometimes, and she never told anyone this, but if she listened closely she could hear a boy's laughter echoing through those wretched tree’s.


End file.
